The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Commercial washers have been in the marketplace for decades. Many of the commercial washers that are currently on the market include multiple tanks for various cleaning stages (e.g., a scraping tank, a washing tank, a rinsing tank, a sanitizing tank, etc.). The washing tank, at a basic level, typically includes features such as a rectangular tank for receiving kitchenware to be washed therein, a drain in the tank, a valve for closing the drain, outlets attached to walls of the tank for directing water down into the tank, and a pump to circulate water from within the tank into a manifold that feeds the water through the outlets.